Octillery
|name=Octillery |jname=(オクタン Okutank) |ndex=224 |evofrom=Remoraid |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= ock-TILL-er-ree |hp=75 |atk=105 |def=75 |satk=105 |sdef=75 |spd=45 |total=480 |species=Jet Pokémon |type= |height=2'11" |weight=62.8 lbs. |ability=Suction Cups Sniper Moody (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Octillery (Japanese: オクタン Okutank) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appereance Octillery resembles a cross between an octopus and a tank. It has a red body, multiple tentacles (the front tentacles are used to manipulate objects while the rear tentacles serves no purpose besides stability), a turret-like mouth, a row of three yellow protrusions, and a pair of white slanted eyes that appears to make Octillery look sad. Octillery's tentacles are armed with yellow suction cups. Special abilities Octillery has the abilities Suction Cups and Sniper. Suction Cups prevents Octillery from being switched out by the moves Whirlwind and Roar, while Sniper triples Octillery's critical hit damage. Octillery will spray a cloud of brackish ink to obscure an opponent's vision. The ink sometimes have paralyzing components, which Octillery can utilize to immobilize prey before killing the victim with a rock hard head smash. Octillery can learn many energy-based projectile attacks such as Flamethrower, Octazooka, Psychic, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Gunk Shot, and Charge Beam. Evolution Octillery is the evolved form of Remoraid. Remoraid evolves into Octillery once it reaches level 25. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Octillery| goldsilver=Evolve Remoraid| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Remoraid| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone extension| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Remoraid| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokemon League, Routes 213, 222, 223, 224, 230| dprarity=Common| platinum=Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokemon League, Routes 213, 222, 223, 224, 230| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Remoraid| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Undella Town, Undella Bay| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex entries | name=Octillery| gold=It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head.| silver=It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes. If it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery.| crystal=Its instinct is to bury itself in holes. It often steals the nesting holes of others to sleep in them.| ruby=Octillery grabs onto its foe using its tentacles. This Pokémon tries to immobilize it before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, Octillery spews ink to escape.| sapphire=Octillery grabs onto its foe using its tentacles. This Pokémon tries to immobilize it before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, Octillery spews ink to escape.| emerald=It ensnares its foe with its suction-cupped tentacles before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, it spews ink to escape.| firered=It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes. If it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery.| leafgreen=It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head.| diamond=It lives in the gaps of boulders and in holes on the seafloor. Its suction cups grip prey tightly.| pearl=It obscures its foe's vision by spitting a cloud of murky ink. It makes its nest among boulders.| platinum=It loves to lurk inside holes in rocks. It sometimes sprays ink on prey by sticking out only its mouth.| heartgold=It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head.| soulsilver=It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes. If it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery.| black=It loves to lurk inside holes in rocks. It sometimes sprays ink on prey by sticking out only its mouth.| white=It loves to lurk inside holes in rocks. It sometimes sprays ink on prey by sticking out only its mouth. }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *Despite Pokédex entries saying that it has a Rock hard head, it does not have the ability Rock Head and it can't learn Headbutt. *Octillery can learn all of the Beam moves, except SolarBeam. *Octillery, in similarity to Milotic and Gyarados, has an evolution that is completely different in appearance. *Octillery is the only Pokémon that is based on a cephalopod. *Octillery's name comes from octopus and artillery. Origin It is based on an octopus with some tank-like characteristics Name Origin Its name is a combination of octopus and artillery Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 10 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon